1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp assembly for use with a conduit such as a hose, tube or pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clamps of the type disclosed herein generally include an elongated metal band adapted to encircle a conduit such as a hose, tube or pipe. The band defines a series of slots. A screw housing is generally fastened to the band. A tightening screw or xe2x80x9cwormxe2x80x9d is rotatably mounted in the housing and the clamp is attached by extending the slotted end of the band through the housing so that the threads of the tightening screw engage the slots in the band. As the screw is tightened, the slotted or xe2x80x9cfree endxe2x80x9d of the band is drawn through the housing until the band is firmly clamped around the conduit.
In clamps of the type discussed hereinabove, it is advantageous if the clamp is capable of rapid attachment and detachment from the conduit. However, in most prior art clamps the tightening or loosening process is relatively slow and tedious because the free end of the band is drawn through or retracted from the housing only by rotation of the tightening screw through the use of a screwdriver. One prior art solution is to provide a pivotable tightening screw connected to the housing so that the tightening screw can be pivoted into and out of engagement with the slots in the band. According to this design, rotation of the tightening screw is necessary only for final tightening or initial loosening of the clamp. However, this design is not completely satisfactory because of the danger of inadvertent release of the pivotable tightening screw. Special locking devices are sometimes used in this design in an attempt to overcome this problem. However, no practical high strength worm drive clamp is known to be available having quick connect and quick disconnect features.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a clamp assembly having quick connect and disconnect features but overcomes the disadvantages discussed previously in connection with known prior art clamps. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a clamp assembly having a relatively simple and inexpensive construction.
The above objects are accomplished with a clamp assembly for use with a conduit made in accordance with the present invention. The clamp assembly includes a flexible band adapted to encircle the conduit. The band has a free end defining a plurality of slots. A saddle is secured to the band and includes a first rivet member and a second rivet member located at opposite ends of the saddle. The first and second rivet members each define a first recess. The first rivet member defines a second recess opening in an opposite direction from the first recess. The saddle may include a pair of equally spaced first rivet members and a pair of equally spaced second rivet members located at opposite ends of the saddle. A housing is pivotally connected to the saddle by the first rivet member. The housing has a sidewall defining openings configured to cooperate with the first and second rivet members. A worm screw is positioned in the housing and rotatably connected to the housing. The housing and worm screw are pivotable about the first rivet member between an open position in which the housing and worm screw form an angle with the saddle and in which the worm screw defines a space with the saddle for receiving the free end of the band, and a closed position in which the first and second rivet members substantially extend through the openings in the sidewall of the housing. In addition, with the free end of the band positioned between the worm screw and the saddle and with the housing and worm screw in the closed position, the worm screw engages the slots defined in the free end of the band for tightening the clamp assembly. Furthermore, in the closed position of the housing and worm screw, the housing is movable in an axial direction relative to the saddle such that the sidewall of the housing seats in the first recess defined by the first and second rivet members.
The saddle may be secured to the band by one of welding, crimping and fasteners. The first recess may be slanted in a direction toward a base portion of the saddle. The first rivet member may include a connecting tab which is used to connect the housing to the saddle. The connecting tab may be curled over the sidewall of the housing.
The worm screw may include a head portion defining a slot configured to accept a screwdriver for tightening the clamp assembly. The worm screw may further include a terminal portion and define grooves adjacent the head portion and the terminal portion. The housing may include a substantially semicircular-shaped body portion for housing the worm screw. The body portion is preferably received in the grooves to rotatably connect the worm screw to the housing. Finally, the band, the saddle, the housing and the worm screw are preferably made of stainless steel.
Further details and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, in conjunction with the drawings.